


Lua Vermelha!

by msrafasc



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Complete, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Full Moon, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Romance, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrafasc/pseuds/msrafasc
Summary: .Lua Vermelha;Sono de Dragão;Noite que mestrua;Lua, Lua, Lua;Pérola que flutua;Dura enquanto dura, uma bolha de sabão!.
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 8





	Lua Vermelha!

**Author's Note:**

> Embora tenha algumas referências do anime, essa one procede o arco Zamasu do mangá (Edição: 26)  
> Boa leitura.

** LUA VERMELHA **

— Manda ver, Trunks — Goku exclamou ao se segurar na máquina do tempo.

Em fração de segundos, Zen'oh transformou o futuro dominado por Zamasu em penumbra total.

— Estamos... Estamos de volta?

Vegeta sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro se certificando, e, em seguida, descolou seu corpo da _Hope_ , flutuando no ar, ao ter certeza que chegara na Corporação Cápsula de sua linha temporal.

— Você está bem Goku? — perguntou _mirai_ Trunks.

— _Urgh_... Tô me sentindo meio enjoado...

A velocidade instantânea da máquina do tempo confundiu ainda mais o cérebro do Saiyajin que, tão logo, caiu de encontro ao lago.

 _SPLASH_!

— Minha nossa! — exclamou o senhor Briefs ao ver o volume de água que expirara no ambiente.

Estavam de volta.

Vivos!

Bulma correu de dentro da mansão e agarrou o pescoço do marido com uma força imensurável, aos prantos, deixando-o desesperado.

 _Kid_ Trunks abraçou “seu eu” mais velho e a pequena Mai a sua versão do futuro.

Com hematomas e cortes profundos pelo corpo, agora molhado, Goku flutuou do lago e se sentou na grama satisfeito com o emocionante reencontro da família Briefs.

— Urfa! Obrigado Kibito! — Ele agradeceu ao assistente de Shin que o curara.

E, então, sua ficha caiu.

Lembrou da gargalhada gostosa da Pan; dos gritos nervosos em reprimenda de Chichi, seguidos de um caloroso abraço; da voz doce e alegre de Goten; do olhar de admiração de Gohan...

_"Perdão por tudo. Sei que vocês me entendem"._

Suspirou em pensamento, saudosista. Não via a hora de reencontrá-los. No entanto, ao ouvir a palavra churrasco da boca de Bulma, decidiu que ficaria um pouco mais na corporação.

Carne?! Um Saiyajin jamais recusava!

⋅

⋅

Anoite viera linda, carregada de estrelas. E, como não deveria deixar de ser, o churrasco dos Briefs estava farto e delicioso.

— Quanto tempo leva para que a máquina do tempo abasteça por completo? — perguntou Goku a Bulma, dando uma mordida em seu espetinho de frango.

O Saiyajin planejava voltar ao futuro e trazer o Zen'oh que lá ficara para o presente, com o objetivo de levá-lo até o Zen'oh de sua linha temporal e cumprir a promessa que o fizera: apresenta-lhe um amigo com quem pudesse brincar.

— Acredito que pela manhã ela já esteja pronta — respondeu a cientista.

— Ótimo! Vou aproveitar e passar a noite nos lagos termais da corporação. Meu corpo está precisando dá uma relaxada.

— Ma-mas e quanto a Chichi? — perguntou Bulma, chocada com sua falta de zelo e um pouco receosa. Pelo que conhecia da amiga, ela ficaria deveras irritada.

— Ela entenderá... Vejo vocês pela manhã — ele acenou e voou até o termas da corporação.

— Ei, Whis — sussurrou Bils.

— Siim?!

— Reparou que todos eles estão em Super Saiyajin, como se essa fosse a “forma base” deles? Estranho, bem estranho... — observou, ameaçado com seu cargo de _hakaioshin_ do u7.

— A culpa é da **Lua** — respondeu o sacerdote com a boca cheia de carne. — Não reparou que ela está com uma coloração avermelhada e mais brilhante do que de costume?

— E o que isso tem a ver? — indagou o gato, cruzando os braços e planando a cadeira no ar com as costas.

— Esse fenômeno anual é chamado de **Lua Sangrenta** no nosso saudoso Planeta Vegeta. Mesmo que os raios blutz emanados dela não os transformem em Oozaru, por não produzirem as glândulas originadas na cauda. O ciclo lunar ainda interfere no comportamento dos Saiyajins. Por exemplo, a iluminação noturna mais forte gerada pela **Lua Cheia** , ativa neles o instinto agressivo bárbaro da caça. Este foi o principal motivo pelo qual Trunks, quando perguntado pela mãe o que gostaria de comer, escolhera o churrasco em vez de outro prato.

— Chama aquilo ali de instinto agressivo? — Bills apontou para _mirai_ Mai dando comida na boca de _mirai_ Trunks. — _Grr_. Olha o Vegeta... Que patético!

O príncipe roçava os lábios no pescoço da mulher e sussurrava: _“Seu cheiro está me deixando maluco, não vejo a hora de ficarmos sozinhos”._

Whis deu uma leve gargalhada.

— É o efeito da **Lua Vermelha**! Ela torna os Saiyajins adultos mais atraentes, sedutores e amorosos, pois ela marca o início do ciclo fértil das Saiyajins... Aumentando, assim, a libido deles.

— Mas elas são terráqueas! — Bills contestou.

— Nesse caso em especial, a única diferença entre as raças é o período fértil. — O anjo explicou, calmamente. E ao perceber seu bastão brilhando, fechou o olho direito, analisando a cena que surgira na esfera de cor preta.

— O que foi aí?! — Curioso, o gato voltou a se ajeitar na cadeira e aproximou o rosto do bastão de seu assistente.

— _Hm.._. Parece que uma terráquea não aproveitará esse momento raro com seu Saiyajin — Whis suspirou, e desviou a atenção para cada um dos casais na varanda. — Que peninha, logo a esposa que mais merece...

⋅

⋅

Oescuro quarto era iluminado apenas por um feixe de luz vermelho.

Próxima a janela, Chichi suspirou levando a xícara de chá à boca enquanto encarava, através do vidro embaçado por sua quente respiração, a imponente **Lua Sangrenta** em destaque no limpo e estrelado manto noturno.

Seu peito ardera em angústia o dia inteiro, como se a avisasse que algo terrível acontecia com seu amado guerreiro.

— Que os Deuses permitam que meu Goku volte vivo para mim — ela clamou.

Não demorou muito, e uma presença cordial preenchera o quarto, deixando tudo mais ameno.

— Sinto te decepcionar, _amiga_. Maass, serve um anjinho da guarda?

⋅

⋅

_"— Maldito! O que fez com a Chichi e o Goten?_

_— Já adivinhou, não adivinhou?_

_— Grrr. MALDITO!"_

Ouvir o tom sombrio em sua própria voz, e a expressão de satisfação em sua própria face ao contar que matara a esposa e o filho com as próprias mãos, a sangue frio; era algo angustiante, cruel, desprezível. Ainda mais se tratando de um ser que se dizia divino.

Imerso na água quente de poder terapêutico do lago artificial, Goku encarava a **Lua Sangrenta** furioso consigo mesmo por ter falhado na missão de proteger seus bens mais valiosos e prometeu que daria tudo de si em seus treinos dali em diante.

_"Podem me socar, me machucar, quebrar minha alma, roubar meu corpo, tirar minha vida. Mas, eu jamais perdoarei quem ousar tocar em minha Chichi. Eu juro, mesmo que eu vá para o inferno, eu o faço pagar caro por isso"._

Naquele momento, seus olhos esverdeados se expandiram, e seu instinto Oozaru rugiu em seu peito, enrijecendo todo seu sangue. Era a **Lua** dando-lhe a benção para enfrentar qualquer guerra que poderia surgir.

Naquele mesmo momento, a poucos metros... 

Acamisola de cetim arrastava na grama; os cabelos longos e soltos voavam com o vento. Tinha tudo para ser uma cena clássica de cinema, exceto pela tensão em seus olhos cor da noite.

Por entre as nuvens que se formavam no ar, devido o vapor da água escaldante dos lagos termais, ela aproximava, pronta para o ataque, para gritar, para xingá-lo, para socá-lo.

_"Como ele volta e não dá uma satisfação? Por que eu sempre sou a última a ficar sabendo? Isso quando eu fico sabendo! Ah, mas ele irá ouvir, aaah mas vaaii!”_

Subitamente, o corpo feminino parou e o coração disparou dentro do peito de Chichi. Lá estava _ele_ , de costas para si, cabelos cor de ouro e a **Lua Vermelha** fazendo paisagem ao fundo. A aura dela logo mudou, a angústia que lhe rondara o dia inteiro se transformou em euforia, em alívio. Tudo fluiu mais leve, os passos, a respiração... ...A não ser seu sangue, que borbulhava por suas veias e artérias, a tornando viva novamente.

Com as pontas dos dedos, Chichi abaixou as alças da camisola, fazendo com que o tecido fino lhe escorresse por todo o corpo indo de encontro ao chão gramado.

— Aaah, isso é mesmo bom, me sinto tão leve... — Goku suspirou, sentindo os tensos e fadigados músculos relaxarem com o furor da água.

— Enquanto sua esposa sofre com sua ausência...

A voz lhe era familiar, contudo, o tom estava mais doce do que o habitual. Ele olhou de esgueira em direção a suave “melodia” e então a viu, vestida apenas com uma calcinha rendada, amarelo-claro.

— Você está aí, relaxando sozinho, sob nossa **Lua** favorita.

Lentamente, ela retirou a pequena peça, deslizando-a por uma perna de cada vez.

Extasiados, os olhos verdes do Saiyajin passearam pelo corpo alvo da sua pequena mulher. Começou nos ombros, desceu pelas costas, parou por alguns bons segundos no bumbum, até chegar aos delicados tornozelos.

Após jogar a calcinha longe, Chichi amarrou os cabelos em um nó frouxo e, gradativamente, imergiu o corpo no lago termal, se permitindo relaxar com a água escaldante.

— _Hm_... Isso é mesmo magnífico — ela suspirou, fechando as pálpebras, devagar.

— _Unhum_...

Sem se mover uma única vez, Goku a olhava de lado com a boca entreaberta, admirado com a audácia da esposa e um pouco incomodado.

_"Por que ela se sentou tão afastada de mim? Com certeza está chateada, preciso corrigir isso"._

Ele então voltou a se virar de frente para a **Lua** e, com cautela, se aproximou da esposa. Já perto o suficiente, envolveu-a pelos ombros com seus fortes braços, quebrando toda a distância entre ambos os corpos.

Chichi abriu os olhos e ergueu-os para ele, surpresa ao vê-lo retornar a forma base. O Saiyajin sabia a preferência da esposa por seus cabelos e olhos negros e estava certíssimo, foi por este Goku, sem poderes especiais, pelo qual se apaixonara. Ele possuía um rabo na época, era verdade, e ela achara tal característica um máximo, uma pena que já não o possuía mais quando se reencontraram no 23º torneio de artes marciais.

— O que significa isso, Son Goku? — Ela franziu a sobrancelha, soando séria.

— Bem... — ele hesitou e abaixou o rosto coçando a pontinha do nariz, sem jeito. — É que já faz um tempinho que nós... não... e você chegou tão, é... assim. E-eu pensei que talvez, pudéssemos, sei lá...

— Ai, ai, meu Goku... — ela riu achando fofo ele ter ficado rubro e expirou água em seu rosto.

— Chi-chichi! — Surpreendido, ele gaguejou assim que ela se sentara sobre seu colo.

O encontro do peitoral definido dele com a auréola rosada dela causou em ambos uma prazerosa excitação.

— Não entendo — com os finos dedos ela tocou-lhe os cabelos que desafiavam a gravidade. — Como estes fios tão negros, podem se tornar dourados, vermelhos, azuis... Será que ainda veremos mais cores?

Os olhos dos dois se encontraram e eles sorriram um para o outro. O olhar dela era imenso e tão expressivos. Os cílios se assemelhavam aos de uma boneca de pano, e a cada piscar ele se sentia mais hipnotizado por ela do que já era.

Goku levou a mão direita ao rosto de sua senhora Son e afastou as mechas dos cabelos que se rebelavam do penteado malfeito.

— Chi. Eu...

Usando os grossos dedos, ele acariciou o rosto bonito, deslizando pela têmpora até chegar aos lábios carnudos, levemente avermelhados, dela. 

— ..., posso beijar sua boca?!

Chichi deu uma leve chupada no dedo dele e desviou o olhar para baixo, mordendo o lábio inferior ao sentir a ereção do marido ergue-se contra sua barriga.

— _Ops_...

Embaraçado com a situação, ele levou o braço direito para trás da cabeça e riu, sendo agraciado por um suave beijo.

— Me beije sempre que desejar — ela sussurrou em seus ouvidos.

— Aah, _minha_ Chi...

Goku a beijou com urgência e de imediato ambas as línguas se encontraram em uma sincronia perfeita. Os lábios se moveram de um lado ao outro de forma feroz e intensa. Um beijo avassalador e excessivamente molhado que expressava a necessidade vital mútua entre eles.

Ainda a beijando, as mãos fortes do Saiyajin passeavam pelo corpo da mulher, explorando cada pedacinho.

Apesar de o perfume característico dela ser doce e frutado, o cheiro que exalava da pele de sua esposa naquele instante o deixava a ponto de estourar.

Chichi sentia-se plena com todo o prazer que lhe preenchia, mesmo após anos, brigas, dois filhos, uma neta, ainda era desejada.

— Go-Goku — ela murmurou ao sentir um delicioso arrepio no corpo quando ele desceu com a boca até seu pescoço, onde distribuiu mordiscadas e chupões.

 _Haaah_...

Um gemido pulou de seus lábios ao senti-lo abocanhar seus seios fartos com vontade, chupando-os sem pudor algum.

A língua de Goku girava freneticamente nas auréolas rosadas de Chichi. Os mamilos tornaram-se rijos pela excitação, e então, foram puxados pelos dentes ferozes.

— Aaii!

Ela prendeu o cabelo da nuca do marido entre os dedos e o puxou com força para si. Aquilo era como uma tortura para ela, positiva claro, era uma sensação tão boa que ela mal conseguia raciocinar.

As testas se encontraram, os olhos negros se fitaram, as respirações ofegantes bateram uma na outra e a excitação só aumentara.

Com a ponta dos dedos, ele desceu por toda a extensão da coluna de Chichi, apertando-lhe com garra o bumbum durinho. Ela deu uma leve empinada com o ato. Ele sorriu de canto e aproveitou a deixa. Enquanto uma mão foi parar na coxa torneada da mulher, a outra brincava com a intimidade dela.

Ela rebolava sentindo o acariciar dele em seus clitóris vibrante, a língua molhada dele girar em seus ouvidos e os dedos da outra mão pincelarem seu mamilo. Gemia, balbuciando palavras desconexas, fincava e arranhava as costas de Goku com as unhas e mordia seu pescoço com uma fome colossal.

 _Aaah_!, como ela amava aquela **Lua**! Tinha marcado em cada novo calendário, o dia exato do outono em que o fenômeno acontecia. No entanto, naquela noite em especial, o marido estava diferente, mais preocupado em agradá-la. Ele sempre fora mais afoito, até mesmo nas **Luas de Sangue** anteriores.

 _“Alguma coisa aconteceu nesse futuro...”_.

Pensara ela, mas, não questionara. A felicidade que imperara a união física e emocional entre ambos naquele maravilhoso momento, merecia ser apreciada de forma única e completa. Ali não era o inocente guerreiro fissurado por lutas ou a princesa que abdicara de seu título em prol do sonho de se casar e formar uma família, eram apenas um coração e uma só alma, inebriados por um emaranhando de sentimentos.

— Está deliciosamente encharcada, Chi... — Goku sussurrou ao ouvido da sua esposa e o mordiscou em seguida, fazendo o delicado brinco de pérola dela cair a água.

— E-eu estou imersa na água, _uai_! Aah...

Em um movimento instantâneo, ele a deitou no gramado da borda do lago e abriu as pernas da esposa o máximo que conseguiu.

— _Han. Han..._

As gotas da água termal, misturada entre suor e saliva, passeavam pelos corpos do casal. Mas, entre as pernas de Chichi um fluido pegajoso ganhava destaque aos olhos curiosos e desejosos do Saiyajin.

— P-por favor, G-goku, e-eu não quero que me olhe nessa posição. — Ela implorou com o rosto rubro e, de imediato, levou as mãos até sua intimidade, tampando-a. Nunca esteve tão “aberta” para ele quanto como se encontrava agora.

Goku, por sua vez, nunca esteve tão duro.

— Não sei o porquê de estar envergonhada, vemos um ao outro, nus, tantas vezes — ele afastou a mão dela e passou a língua úmida por todos os lábios. — Eu realmente gosto do que eu vejo, hehe.

_Aah!_

Chichi arqueou levemente o corpo assim que ele a penetrou com os dois dedos do meio, fazendo um movimento de “vem aqui” em seu interior, massageando cada nervo extremamente sensível do núcleo feminino que embebeciam os dedos masculinos.

— Hm... Está mais encharcada ainda e nem estamos mais dentro da água — ele sorriu torto e inclinou a cabeça entre as coxas da esposa. — Seu cheiro... — suspirou e lambeu a pontinha do clitóris. — Seu gosto...

Ela deu um leve gritinho, a sensação da respiração quente batendo em sua intimidade era maravilhosa, e ele riu ainda mais, convencido.

— Sua voz... É tudo tão gostoso...

Chichi se contorceu quando ele retirou os dedos e abocanhou ferozmente sua intimidade, a beijando como beijara sua boca. Goku lambia cada extensão, achava a feminilidade da esposa linda, rosada, depilada da maneira em que ele mais gostava. Era tão delicada que se perguntara como seu sexo, que, além de grosso, não era nem um pouco pequeno; pudesse caber ali dentro, e ela se moldava a ele perfeitamente. Eram peças complementares de um mesmo jogo de montar!

_Aaah!_

Ele sugou seu clitóris e ela gritou.

Um grito que impulsiona o Saiyajin a aumentar o ritmo. Ele sugava, lambia, penetrava, ora com a língua, ora com os grossos dedos.

Graciosa, Chichi rebolava na boca do marido, no mesmo compasso, até sentir uma queimação se acentuar em sua pélvis. Com os lábios entre os dentes, ela agarrou-lhe o cabelo, travando-o ali; levou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos, se entregando aos espasmos. Seu delicado corpo convulsionou em puro prazer. Cena que deixara Goku mais excitado do que já estava, se é que fosse possível.

— _Filho da puta!_

Os dois pararam subitamente e ela levou a mão à boca. Goku a olhou surpreso com o palavrão emitido e Chichi desejou possuir a técnica de teletransporte do marido e sumir para qualquer outro universo. Ele, claro, achou imensamente engraçado. A mulher era feroz e mesmo que a tirasse do sério, o que era frequente; ele nunca havia sido xingado por um palavrão.

— Chi...

Ele a encarou nos olhos, observando a face da mulher ganhar um tom a mais de rosa, quase beirando a vermelhidão, numa mistura de embaraço e luxúria.

— Não se contenha — ele içou uma das pernas dela e, com seu mastro que já doía de tão duro, começou a penetrá-la, gradativamente. — Geme, grite, me xingue, me arranhe, me bata, me morda, _eu sou inteiramente seu_.

Ele a preencheu, tão fundo, que a fez arfar.

— Não se preocupe, não há ninguém por perto...

Goku movimentava sobre o pequeno corpo de Chichi que aos poucos entrara no mesmo ritmo. Ele tirava quase tudo e a preenchia de novo.

— Ouvir sua voz... você... é tudo o que eu mais anseio no mundo.

Ela forçou a manter os olhos fixos nos dele e algumas lágrimas escorreram com a declaração.

— _Me-meu_ G–goku...

Ele a amava, do mesmo jeitinho torto que sorria para ela. E Chichi sabia... Não! Tinha certeza!; que o amor que construíram juntos era genuinamente recíproco.

— Merda!

O Saiyajin rosnou com os dentes semicerrados.

— Acho. Que. Eu já... Droga! Está tão magnífico e você está tão molhada, apertada, quente. _Rrrr_... Já faz tanto tempo desde a última vez, para terminar tão rápido...

Chichi piscou, envolvendo a cintura do marido com as pernas e o pescoço com os braços, forçando-se contra ele.

— Aaah, mas não mesmo!

— Chi... E-espe-

 _SPLASH_!

Os dois caíram de volta a água e ela começou a cavalgá-lo com o corpo viril de seu homem profundamente dentro dela. Descia devagar e subia bruscamente. Quando sentia os espasmos do marido diminua o ritmo. Ele rosnava e ela voltava a aumentar, deixando-o maluco com seu rebolado lascivo.

Até que o feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro... ou melhor, feiticeira.

Ele a prendeu firme com as pernas, inclinou levemente o corpo e, com uma fome animal, apertou o bumbum da esposa estocando-a com força.

As bocas voltaram a colidir, os lábios se movimentavam avassaladores um contra o outro, e se mordiam de segundo a segundo.

Ela o cavalgava veloz e ele a estocava cada vez mais bruto.

— E-eu vou gozar — ela sussurrou nos ouvidos do marido, dando o aval.

Goku que já recitava um mantra suave na cabeça, urrou ao sentir a respiração quente da esposa adentrar em sua orelha e os músculos vaginais comprimirem seu membro fálico, cravando suas presas no alvo pescoço de Chichi, feito um Oozaru, rasgando sua pele.

O cheiro do prazer exalava no ar junto a fumaça da água escaldante quando Goku rugiu, sentindo o gosto do sangue de sua terráquea explodir em seu palato.

Sentidos aguçados, pupilas dilatadas, respiração ofegante. Queriam prologar a noite até o pôr da **Lua** , mas, já estavam no limite.

Uma carga elétrica originou no corpo de um e descarregou no corpo do outro no instante em que os fluidos de prazer de ambos se misturaram, gerando um relaxamento, logo em seguida.

— Não sinto minhas pernas — confessou Chichi, ainda ofegante. E com um sorriso largo no rosto, roçou o nariz ao do marido, sentindo-o esvair-se de seu interior.

Goku riu e a beijou nos lábios.

— Chi, aconteceu uma coisa bem estranha enquanto eu estive no futuro que me deixou bastante confuso.

— O que?

Ela virou o corpo, e se aconchegou entre as coxas do seu Saiyajin, escorando a cabeça e as costas nos gominhos rígidos do abdômen dele.

— Quando nós chegamos no futuro, a versão mais velha daquela menininha que vive aqui e brinca com o _nosso_ Goten...

— A Mai?!

— Ela estava desacordada e bem ferida, então, o Trunks do futuro mastigou uma semente dos deuses e passou da sua boca para a boca dela...

— _Uurgh_ — Chichi fez uma careta.

— Pois é, eu tive a mesma reação. Aí o Vegeta, disse: "Você nunca, fez isso? Mas, você é casado, não é mesmo?!". Isso significa que nós dois nos beijamos errado, todo esse tempo? Que o certo seria eu mastigar algo e te passar com a boca, como a mamãe passarinho faz com seu filhote?

— Claro que não! Isso é nojento! _Urgh_.

— M-mas o Vegeta...

— Mozão. Talvez, ele e a Bulma gostam de coisas diferentes, mais ousadas, sabe? Não que seja errado, mas não temos que fazer igual, entendeu?

— Urfaa, fico aliviado! — Ele exclamou e a beijou na curvatura do pescoço, sobre a marca que a deixara. Ele sempre a marcava. Era algo costumeiro aos dois. Seu sêmen preenchendo-a e sua presa cravando-a. Sim. Ele riu, arrogante. Chichi sempre seria _sua_ , assim como ele sempre dela seria. — Quer que eu te leve para casa?

— Não, quero ficar aqui com você, olhando a **Lua** , a cor vermelha é tão linda, não acha? — Ela suspirou, encantada como na primeira vez que a curtira junto do amado.

Goku beliscou o lóbulo da orelha esquerda de Chichi e sussurrou, fazendo-a estremecer com a sedutora rouquidão:

— Acabei de ter uma ideia, meu amor.

Ela se virou para o marido ao sentir a ereção erguendo-se em suas costas.

 _“O quê?!”_ ela piscou, embasbacada. _"Já está pronto, energicamente assim, tão rápido?!"_

— Bem... — ele riu, como se lesse os pensamentos de sua princesa. — Quer experimentar a minha versão vermelha?

— Hm... Um Deus? — ela mordeu o lábio inferior, fazendo charme. — Tentador... mas... eu já estive com o Blu-

— A forma God não gasta tanta estamina quanto a do Blue e... — Ele a puxou pela cintura, sentando-a sobre suas coxas e novamente levou a boca ao ouvido dela, o direito dessa vez, causando-a o mesmo frisson. — É mais rápido nos movimentos.

Chichi encostou a testa na dele, encarando-o por alguns segundos antes de dizer qualquer coisa. Viu a própria imagem refletida nos olhos carmesim e riu, como uma adolescente apaixonada, enquanto usava os dedos de ambas as mãos para acariciá-lo o rosto, estudando a feição que aparentava mais jovem e mais magra.

Então, depositou um terno beijo nos lábios de _seu_ Goku, ansioso para mais uma dose de paixão, volúpia e amor junto de sua princesa, que, sem perder tempo, sugou-o em seu núcleo, pegando-o de surpresa.

— _Puta que pariu! —_ Ele chiara contra a boca de Chichi que gargalhou. — Gostosa demais!

— E _toda sua_ , meu _Deus Saiyajin_...

⋅

⋅

Não muito longe dali, precisamente na varanda da suíte principal da Corporação Cápsula, o casal dos cabelos e olhos azuis-turquesa se encaravam com devoção e luxúria.

Gemidos roucos soltaram da boca do Príncipe em _SSGSS_ quando sua Bulma raspou as afiadas unhas em suas costas, chegando ao ápice juntos.

⋅

⋅

No quarto de hóspedes da mansão Briefs, o _spadachin_ do futuro, ensaboava as costas de _mirai_ Mai na _jacuzzi_ do obscuro banheiro, iluminado apenas pelo brilho vermelho da **Lua** que adentrava o ambiente através da imponente claraboia.

⋅

⋅

Aágua cristalina da piscina de raia refletia a luz do **luar sangrento** enquanto o casal Videl e Gohan _Mistic_ mergulhava, ambos nus, sem timidez alguma, em meio a carícias, beijos e mordidas.

⋅

⋅

E os minisaiyajins?

Sonhavam com lutas, duelos, sobremesas gostosas e bolhas de sabão.

**Author's Note:**

> Essa foi a primeira oneshot que eu escrevi, em outubro de 2017. Desde então, minha escrita evoluiu bastante, mas Lua Vermelha tem um valor muito especial nessa minha jornada de fanfiqueira. Foi meu primeiro hentai GoChi ♡︎!   
> Espero que tenham apreciado a leitura.  
> Um grande beijo ♡︎


End file.
